Freelancers vs SPARTANs
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: It's been a while since I've played Halo, so forgive any mistakes please. Basically Dr. Halsey and Director Church get into a fight and we get a little competition to resolve their squable. AU of course. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Alright, this'll be my first Halo/Red vs. Blue fanfic. Be advised, it's been a while since I played Halo, so excuse me for any inaccuracies. Oh. and this is slightly AU. Scratch that, it's AU TO THE MAX! WITH NINE NOBLE TEAM MEMBERS (LOOK FURTHER)!**

**Now since that's out of the way, time to move on to the story of, "Project Freelancer vs. the SPARTAN program."**

What had been probably been a minor debate was now a full out war, Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood observed. It may have been a discussion but now someone would die if he didn't intervene.

Why?

Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey and Director Leonard Chruch, Sr., were at each others throats. Literally. Glasses were stained with spit, hair pulled, clothes wrinkled-.

_I haven't seen nerds fight like this since Year 13._

But as enjoyable as the trip down memory lane was, he still grabbed each of his two braniacs by their necks and pulled them away.

"Alright," Hood growled not at the combatants but the observers, "what happened here?"

The group of enlisted and lower-ranking UNSC officers failed to respond. The man in charge of all of them sighed. "Fine. Guess I'll have the ice cream shipment re-."

The one to crack at his "threat" was a tall and slim female SPARTAN-III in gray armor. "Sir, Director Church claimed the Freelancers are," as the Lieutenant "coughed" the old Admiral heard the word "better", "than the SPARTANs. They got into a boring old people debate and started to try and murder each other."

"Can anyone give me a recording of what happened?" he asked.

A SPARTAN in light blue/steel armor nodded and brought out a datapad. "I'm bringing it up now sir," she said, a hint of Israeli origin in her accent. She handed him a pair of ear buds.

The video began to play. Hood was bored and would've dozed off if he didn't start seeing the thing almost immediately after the twelve second mark.

_"Well if it isn't Director Church of Project Freelancer. You're morals were questioned today by Admiral Parangosky of all people._"

_"And Dr. Halsey of the failed SPARTAN-Two Program."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I will be frank Catherine; I recruited forty-nine volunteers who all had exemplary records and performed the best of all on their tests. You kidnapped seventy-five children that weren't even eight and at age fourteen-ruined their lives even further. And you have the audacity to comment on _my_ morals?"_

From that point on it degenerated beyond description.

"Thank you Lieutenant Commander," said Hood. The twenty-two year old nodded and put away the datapad.

"Alright," he began his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, you have witnessed a breakdown in maturity and joint operations capability."

"More like a cool senior citizens fight! Sir-."

"Grif, you dirt bag, shut up!"

"Yeah, who gives you the right to talk to royalty like that?"

Hood glared at the UNSC Army soldiers talking. That shut _all_ of them up.

"Now that the interruption has ended, as I said before, a breakdown in maturity and joint operations capability occured. This showed division between the chief scientist of the SPARTAN Program and the Director of Project Freelancer.

No murmuring began, so he continued. "Thus, I shall have a contest in which the members of the SPARTAN Program and Project Freelancer along with their chief allies shall compete against one another in a variety of challenges. If the hatchet cannot be buried in games, it cannot be buried in battle."

"I wonder what's the prize?" Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, one of Hoods favorite NCOs, asked.

"I will now show the potential punishment for either Director Church or Doctor Halsey should either of them lose," Hood said. "But I need two volunteers from the witnesses of the little scuffle.

Almost immediately all but two of the people present withdrew. Leaving two individuals in orchid and purple armor with green stripes.

"It appears I have my volunteers," Hood said gleefully. "Now please come forward."

The pair shuffled their feet. Examination showed the one in orchid armor was a woman while her fellow "volunteer" was a man.

"What are your names?"

"Freelancer Agent North Dakota," the man said. "This wont humiliate me in front of all my friends will it sir?"

"On the contrary young man," Hood replied, "your voluntary assistance will be appreciated by both myself and your comrades."

"Call me South," the woman said, her anger ringing a bell.

"Ah!" said the old man. "You two are twins aren't you?"

"Yes," the siblings said, a noticeable low level of enthusiasm from South.

"Excellent!" he said. With that he turned to South. "Young lady, I'm afraid you'll have to remove your helmet."

"So you can slap me?" she asked angrily. She then displayed a M45. "Do that, and this shotgun'll get shoved up your ass."

"Threatening a superior with the use of a deadly weapon in a completely unintended by designer manner is punishable by death, life imprisionment without parole or dishonorable discharge following trial by a UNSC Defense Force tribunal!"

"Simmons, you cannot interrupt the demonstration!"

"Yeah Simmons! Don't you know how selfless they're being by bravely aiding our glorious leader with only a general prompt and you're rudely ruining the whole thing?"

Hood motioned for them to keep their mouths closed, and turned to South. She had complied with his request and he now saw blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and a scarred left cheek.

"Thank you!" he said as he beamed. South made no effort to avoid rolling her eyes. But he instead turned to her brother. "Keep your hands behind your back young man."

"Yes sir," North replied as he put complied.

Hood smiled warmly. "And now for the test."

With that he pulled out two M6D Magnum sidearms. Although they could only fire paintballs, it would work out perfectly.

Before anyone could even utter the words, "What the fuck?" he shot North in the groin and two paintballs made it from his left sidearm to Souths right cheek and lower hair.

Both Freelancers dropped to the ground howling in pain and applying their hands to their "wounds". As their fellow agents rushed to aid them, he finished off his address.

"And so the potential punishments have been demonstarted. Agents North and South Dakota, you two are commended for your aid. As a reward you two will have tomorrow off. I apologize for the pain but I had to exhibit the potential fates for Doctor Halsey and Director Church."

**Poor Dakota twins, I have truly screwed them over. Good night. Would've submitted it sooner but the admins are claiming I violated protocol or something. Now on vacation in Canada.**

**I need suggestions for challenges. I already have one in mind.**

**Who should be in this fanfic? Should I continue this thing?**

**Oh, and there are two Noble Sixs. Or should I say Noble Six and Noble Seven. Six is the guy and is bulky and the stronger of the two, while Seven is the girl and is weaker than her brother, ableit more agile and accurate with a weapon. They're twins like South and North. Six is go loud and solo, while Seven is better socially and prefers brains over brawn. They wear identical armor and can only be distinguished by build, posture and voice. In their armor of course.**

**The other two new members of Noble Team are Rosenda and Thom. Rosenda is the sassy CQC/DMR expert while Thom is the cowboy like DMR/AR specialist and simultaneous jack-of-all-trades.**

**And yeah, Seven ratted out Director Church and Doctor Halsey for ice cream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I'm back! It's two days from Lord Hoods decree, so I guess the Freelancers vs. SPARTAN competition is now on!**

**Oh, and Simmons is a Sergeant (E-5) along with Church. Everyone else besides Sarge is a Corporal.**

"Alright!" Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood announced over the loudspeakers. "These contests will determine whether Project Freelancer or the SPARTAN Program has produced superior special forces commandos! For the first competition, it will be the Freelancers allies vs. the SPARTANs allies!"

Everyone cheered at this. Mainly because there was nothing better to do.

"For the Freelancers, we have Staff Sergeant-,". The old officer paused. "Uh, where his name should be is a lotta black ink so I'm just gonna call him 'Sarge', and his squad of, er, special troopers!"

Nine figures stepped out onto the field in standard UNSC Army BDUs admist cheering. None of them looked terribly ready for whatever the SPARTANs had against them.

"And for the SPARTANs," Hood continued, deliberately pausing for effect, "ONI Captain Veronica Dare, Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck and Corporal Taylor H. "Dutch" Miles fireteam!"

There was cheering, only for a man with a cigar in his mouth and a Chicago accent to cut in.

"No, no, no!" he called out. "I volunteer to take on Sarge and his squad all by myself!"

There was brief laughing but the highest of the high in the UNSC ended it. "Rule book says it's legal, so for the Freelancers you have Sarge and his squad up against from the SPARTANs Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson."

"What?" Captain Serin Osman yelled out. "But it's nine against one, Sergeant Johnson can't beat that!"

"It's Sergeant _Major_ Johnson lady," the SNCO replied.

"Captain, the odds are entirely fair," the AI Black Box explained. "The Sergeant Major was a participant in the ORION Project, later known as the 'SPARTAN-I Program.' So the odds are, if anything, entirely in his favor."

"I don't appreciate the unauthorized exposure of classified date BB," the Director of ONI scowled.

"You fail to appreciate anything."

"Enough!" Hood yelled. "Select your weapons soldiers-and Marine."

Sarge gleefully chose a M45E Tactical Shotgun, eagerly loading it with shels. Donut and Church both selected a SRS-99-S5 Anti-Materiel rifle, the latter commenting, "Nobody does a damn thing with the scope, okay?" Kaikaina "Sister" Grif only picked a M6G sidearm. The remaining five "soldiers" all picked M392 DMRs except for one, Corporal Michael J. Caboose, who grabbed a MA37 ICWS and somehow inserted a 32-round magazine.

The African-American known as Sergeant Major A.J. Johnson took two things in addition to the clothes/armor on his body; a Sweet Willaims Cigar and a lighter.

"Hate to say it," Captain Jacob Keyes murmured loudly, "but Johnson just flipped off God himself if he's going in there like that.

The ten combatants were transferred to the arena in which they would fight via two elevators. The Freelancers were cheering loudly, while the SPARTANs were as glum as ever.

Eventually the two opposing sides met. "Well well," Sarge began, "didn't expect you to go in unprepared Sergeant Major, but I guess I overestimated you."

"One thing," Johnson calmly shot back. "Mind if I have a smoke?"

There was a nod from the soldier and the SPARTAN-I calmly smoked his Sweet Willaim. After enjoying one last puff, he threw it near his enemies.

For some illogical reason the ground around them exploded, sending the squad of nine into a mass panic. As they calmed down and the fires left smoke, a single figure emerged and grabbed Sarges shotgun.

"Get your hands off her ya dirty trickster!" Sarge yelled.

The two engaged in a impromptu tug-of-war, with both Marine and soldier fighting hard.

"Caboose, give me your rifle!" Simmons yelled.

"Why should I do that?" the simple-minded Corporal asked.

"Because here's a cookie!" Mere seconds later a chocolate chip treat appeared in Cabooses face.

As Caboose ate his reward, Simmons aimed his aquired assault rifle and fired.

Johnson let go of the M90 and dove out of the way. Sarge, however, failed to and was hit by the entire magazine of paintballs.

"Augh! Simmons, you dirty traitor, you shot me!"

"NO!"

As Simmons broke down and cried, a Sergeant Major grabbed a pistol from Sarges "corpse" and then shot his remaining eight adversaries.

"Good Heavens! It appears the winner of Round One of the Project Freelancer vs. SPARTAN Program Completion is Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson!"

**ME: I know. Johnson just took down all of the Blood Gulch simulation troopers. Because he's that awesome.**

**Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: You can all thank Rebyll for this. We've got one pair of Freelancers vs. a pair of SPARTANs. And you know how York is "Foxtrot Twelve?" Well now whatever number a Freelancer gets is based on whether their state is first or last, but since Florida doesn't exist now or something Tex gets Floridas number, you get the picture. One of the teams get along with one another, while the other...**

"Shit!" Tex complained as she read off the screen who would be in Round Two.

_Round Two of the Project Freelancer vs. SPARTAN Program Competition_

_Type: Two-person team vs. two person team. Freelancers vs. SPARTANs._

_Participants: Project Freelancer: Freelancer Agent South Carolina, Service Number F-08. Freelancer Agent Texas, Service Number F-27. SPARTAN Program: Master Chief Petty Officer John, Service Number S-117. Petty Officer Second Class Samuel, Service Number S-034._

"Yes, I for one find this damn impossible to work with too!"

Tex turned to find Carolina. She wore her teal armor with her helmet but the black-clad one-woman army still could feel the prima donnas fierce emerald eyes trying to kill her.

"After all," her rival continued, "Lord Hood knows for a fact that York and I work much better in these situations!"

"Okay ginger," remarked Tex. "But this isn't one of your romantic fantasies or some other-."

She trailed off, but Carolina was obviously furious. There was some mild chuckling from the other members of their unit that who was previously Number One on the Leader Board promptly ended.

"Like it or not, you guys better start learning how to make this work out," C.T. intervened verbally. "The Chief and Samuel are pretty fucking tight. Not _that_ kinda tight, just real tight. Trust me, they are the shit."

Tex nodded. "I know that, but hell we all know I'm not a honest-to-God miracle worker."

"Just bloody win so the Director doesn't get shot for Christ sake!" Wyoming cried out in his British accent.

The two grimly nodded as a certain Fleet Admiral informed the four combatants to pick up their tools of death-modified so the MJOLNIR suits wouldn't be put to the test. Tex absent mindedly got two combat knives, a M6D she modified by attaching a surpressor (Agent Texas never did like the weak M6C/SOCOM) as well as a M7S SMG. Her teammate chose a "silenced" (whoever thought a firearm could be silent was the most fucking retarded moron ever born) sidearm like her but grabbed a M392 DMR as well.

"So you'll pick 'em off at a distance while I shoot whoever gets too close boss?" Tex inquired, trying to avoid setting off her partner.

"That's our startegy," Carolina said. "If you even remotely have a clue where either of those sailors are, show them even soldiers can wipe the floor better than they can."

With that the two stepped on the elevator, the ride continuing in utter silence.

Then, as they got to the top, Carolina put a hand on Texs shoulder.

"Carolina," the other woman said, "I'm really not that kind of girl-."

"You have cloaking while I can make myself blend in with background. And you know I'm pursuing a professional relationship with York."

The two stepped into the arena as their armor enhancements came into effect. Hidden from the SPARTANs views, they got into position and waited.

"Got a visual Sam?" The Chief inquired as he warrily moved in, MA5C being pointed at any possible approach/ambush point.

"Negative Chief. You?"

"These girls are tricky," the SNCO commented. "So no. Keep an eye on your motion tracker but they could be just moving _very_ slowly."

With that the two marched on in silence. John wondered how the M41 Rocket Launcher could be "non-lethal" in any form, but at this point he didn't care as long as the petty squable between the two supercommando programs ended.

"Chief!" Cortana shouted in his helmet. He had forgotten the AI was in his helmet, and regretted it. "I have a unidentified contact, three-hundred meters out!"

With that both the Master Chief and his friend dropped to their knees and aimed.

"Boys, whoever that is she's closing fast!'

The SPARTAN-II merely attempted to find the hostile, not wanting to ruin the winning streak Sergeant Major Johnson had started.

"Ya know John," Sam started, "I think it's this Tex chick, she's the one with Active Cam-."

A three-round burst cut the blonde man off, and John wheeled about and found her.

"It's Carolina!" he yelled, spraying off 16 rounds. As the light-blue armored femme fatale fell back, Sam shot a 102mm rocket at her. John mildly laughed when the thing slammed into a wall and exploded, spraying paint everywhere.

"Smooth," he said. It had been years since he had really allowed himself to be humored, and John found that it was ironic that on a battlefield of all places, even a simulated one, would bring any laughs out of him-.

His deep contemplation ended as a woman suddenly uncloaked in front of him. 48 paintballs later John was incapacitated.

The Chief rolled his head over and found Sam falling over.

With eight shots all in the same general area.

Eventually the two were able to get back up. There was general disappointment from the SPARTANs and their supporters. Master Chief felt as though his sniper, Linda-058, was secretly aiming at him.

"What you should've join Chief," a particullarly violent SPARTAN-III known as Emile-A239 lectured, "was take a knife like mine, and thrown it at 'em like this."

He then threw a Kukri in a random direction. The thing hit the woman he now knew to be Agent Texas in the knee.

As shouts of pain and shock were heard rapidly, just as suddenly the discharge of 4 14.5mm rounds sounded off.

**ME: Ouch. Tex just took a knife to the knee. At least it wasn't an arrow.** **And which sniper decided to add to the chaos?**

**Did I do good or bad? Suggestions are still appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Time we got to back to our little Freelancers vs. SPARTANs competition. And who did fire those shots? That's revealed, and once again Rebyll is thanked for being such a good reader and helping out. Seriously, Rebyll I might have to have YOU take over this story. Consider yourself promoted to co-author. And I've never recieved first-aid training or anything, so this'll be pretty inaccurate. And a UNSC Credit is equivalent to one US Dollar.**

"Corporal Church," the green holographic figure said, "even though Sierra-Alpha-Two-Three-Niner was the one who threw the blade and injured Agent Texas, you failed to prevent further deterioration of the situation by-."

"Delta, please shut the fuck up before I detonate a MFDD right now!"

Meanwhile Emile was loaded onboard a modified MEDEVAC Pelican piloted by Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley and was taken away to the UNSC _Hope_ for treatment.

Tex, not nearly as injured, was attended to by a medic sent by Lieutenant Miller, the junior officer in charge of Churchs platoon.

"Now," the medic, Frank "Doc" DuFrense, "it appears you took a knife to your left knee Tex. Can I ask how you are feeling?"

Tex, already furious that a kukri had penetrated advanced MJOLNIR armor while bullets and plasma failed to, raised her good right knee and nailed him in the groin.

"Ouch-ee!" Doc screamed in a less-than-manly tone as he flew into a wall. "MEDIC! Oh wait, I'm the medic..."

Suddenly another Pelican swoomed in out of nowhere. Before anyone could ask why it had just shown up without a warning of any sort, the transport landed and 13 Marines and a Corpsman-or Corps_woman-_charged down._  
_

Their leader, a experienced woman of mixed Hispanic/Chinese descent, approached the stunned Lord Hood and saluted. "Sir! Sergeant Lopez, reporting for duty with my squad and Corpsman Third Class Benti!"

"Foucault said you would arrive in an hour."

"Guess he was wrong Admiral. Just where's the patient for the Good Doctor Benti?"

"Here!" Tex yelled. "And yes, I took a knife in my knee!"

"Obviously," the Vietnamese sailor known as Benti replied. "This wont hurt a bit."

"Wait, really?" she asked. "Gee, thanks Benti-."

"It'll hurt a lot."

"What the-?" Before the Freelancer could inquire further, Benti grabbed her left shin and pulled the knife out.

"AHH! SHIT THIS FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL GOD DAMN IT!"

"MacCraw, it's official," Lopez commented. "You're no longer the weakest person from the Ladies Auxillary Gardening Society that somehow joined the UNSC."

"But I'm a guy!"

"Could've fooled me. You'll still never be the man your mother was."

Benti, ignoring the banter, pulled off the ruined kneepad and then cleaned the wound, not wanting to get some pissed off Docs on her ass. Bandaging the agent, she then stood up and dusted herself off.

"There you are."

"I don't know whether to crush you in a hug of thanks or strangle you Benti."

"No need for either. Just stay in bed and avoid being around physchopaths. Which considering your job is impossible."

"Glad to see you'll make it Agent Texas," Director Church said as he arrived on scene. "Even though wounds to the knee rarely prove to be fatal."

"Good to know that sir," Sergeant Lopez suddenly cut in. "Now hand it over."

"What are you talking about?"

"The money. Hood said there'd be money. About one-hundred credits for each of us, making someone have to pay one-thousand-and-six-hundred credaroos."

"But there are only fourteen of you!"

"There is our pilot Burgundy who flew us here and Commander Focault who has been putting up with ONI BS for awhile because of a certain Major John Smith."

"Do you take e-checks?"

"Nope."

**ME: Poor Director Church. Then again he did torture the Alpha and all, so he kinda deserved that. How was the cameo by Mama Lopez and her squad? Plus Benti? And yes what happened to Doc is homage to what the Meta did to him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Okay, this idea-Don't even ask me why I picked this idea of all ideas. And before you ask YES I made this all up on my own. I'm starting to read Glasslands (I read Ms. Travisses work before; Republic Commando: True Colors should be mandatory reading) and let's just say she knows her stuff. If you're wondering why I decided to mention this excellent novel, let's just say spaceships are involved...**

"Okay!" Lord Terrence Hoods voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "Looks like we're all here right?"

"I would say so as well sir," Colonel James Ackerson, a fellow "judge" as well as the SPARTAN-IIIs creator and the Armys back-stabbing liaison with ONI, agreed.

"Indeed," Director Leonard Church added.

"Wait," Dr. Halsey asked, "hold it there Lord Hood! If Director Church is one of the three judges for these-er-games, then why am I merely a member of the peanut gallery?"

"It's retired/current UNSCDF personnel only," the Fleet Admiral explained. "And Church here was in the Army before Freelancer and all."

"I'll have you know I wrote _two_ Doctoral Thesis papers by age _fifteen_, type at a rate of one-hundred-and-forty words per _minute_, lead the Office of Naval Intelligences Research and Development Wing, created the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor _and_ I have a journal!"

By now all three of the men had fallen asleep.

Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, MD and PhD, debated whether to taint their coffees with lethal poison or spit. The former would lead to eternal imprisionment at best with a likely firing squad, while the latters result would be a demotion or pay reduction.

Ah well. She was getting old anyway and didn't really need the money.

But just as she got to Hoods cup, a figure suddenly crashed through the wall.

Never having been trained to defend herself at all, Halsey screamed, pleaded she wouldn't look like a damsdel in distress in front of her SPARTANs, then leaped away to crash into the now awake Church.

The tall man crumpled like a deck of cards in the face of her weight. She went down right with him.

"This is awkward Director. For the record I have no romantic feelings towards you."

"Then we are mutally in dislike of each other."

Captain Jacobs Keyes suddenly bounded in, snarling as he did. "Catherine! After fathering Miranda and becoming a parent with you and doing all that stuff, this is how you repay me? And Church? You just broke the Guy Code!"

"They're not romantically linked Captain," Lord Hood fortunately fired back.

"Oh," Jacobs said, his natural blue eyes suddenly back and replacing the blazing crimson ones. "Um, _Autumn_? This is Captain Keyes. Respond if you read me, over."

"This is Lieutenant Dominique. I've got you Lima and Charlie sir. And yes Lieutenant Hikowa readied the MAC gun. Just give me the order, I'll tell her and-."

"Sorry to interrupt son, but this is important. Break-break. Do _not_ fire a three-round burst at Director Church, I say again, do _not_ fire a three-round burst at Director Church. Over."

"Uh sir, it sounded like you want us to not shoot that bastard. Over."

"Confirmed. Turns out he wasn't seeing Cath-I mean Dr. Halsey, Over."

There was a distinctive groaning from the communications officer and the other bridge crew. "Don't kill Church, wilco skipper. _Autumn_ out."

"You were gonna fire off MAC rounds at Church," Ackerson began, "while your girlfriend and everyone else'll be killed you idiot?"

"Hadn't considered that."

"No shit Sherlock Holmes."

"Even though your unusual level of anger makes me question this," Lord Hood asked, "Keyes you just gave me an idea. Get to the _Pillar_ _of_ _Autumn_ ASAP and standby for modifications. Director, return to the _Mother_ _of_ _Invention_ and do the same."

"Why sir?"

"Your ships will be in Round Three. And Jacobs?"

"Admiral?"

"I knew about you, Dr. Halsey and Miranda. Further fuck-ups will result in me spilling the beans. Figuratively."

"Of course boss. No worries, you can count on me."

"Are you ONI Captain? Because the lie detector just broke."

**ME: I know, Chapter Six'll be awesome. I know _POA_ DOES have a considerable advantage being a cruiser while the _Mother_ is only a frigate, but c'mon a _Halcyon_ isn't that hard to target. It's over a klick long for Christs sake!**

**Also, what kind of frigate should _MOI_ be? _Paris_-class heavy (more weaponry and armor at hangars expense, best frigate for charging into battle), _Stalwart_-class light (basically balanced between firepower and capacity) or ****_Charon_-class light (mainly deploying Marines)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: Okay, I'm back. Project Freelancer vs. the SPARTAN Program is now in space, so hold on to something! On Samtrix 2308s suggestion the UNSC _Mother_ _of_ _Invention_ (RT-636) is now a _Stalwart_-class light frigate. So thank her for this.**

_"Did you miss Daddy? Because Daddy missed you!"_

Commander Carter-A259, the SPARTAN-III in charge of the nine-operator Noble Team, now regretted sneaking Emile-A239, his unusually gung-ho Kukri-wielding CQC expert and, off of the advanced hospital ship the UNSC _Hopeful_.

After all, Admiral Ysionris Jeromi had _specifically_ had the Warrant Officer confined to the Intensive Care Unit aboard the ship. Apparently a break-out attempt was expected as literally _seconds_ after they got Emile out alarms went off.

If the pilots/assassins he only knew as Six and Seven weren't available to fly a Pelican for the least stealthy extraction in history, Carter was sure he would've been trapped, arrested and given a new team to lead; Team Potato Peeler.

Now that the most dangerous stunt in his career was over with, he listened to a conversation between Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood and Captain Jacob Keyes, CO of the _Pillar_ _of_ _Autumn_.

"Out of pure curiousity sir, how are we gonna pay those three Prophets of, um, whatever they're Prophets of for all the stuff their Engineers did with my ship and the Mother?"

"Let me say the owner wont notice...".

_"Officer Branley!"_

_"Y-yes s-sir?" Mike was a normal guy at NMPD. As a "reward" for "diligent and commendable selfless service to the people of New Mombasa", the cop became the personal driver of Police Commissioner Kinsler._

_And also his personal assistant since he couldn't find a secretary._

_"Why have I recieved an email saying my bank account has _nothing_ in it? You were only to buy groceries!"_

_"Umm..."_

"I would hate for that to be wrong Admiral."

Now he was being briefed for the coming battle. Among those present were Admiral Parangosky-Auntie Dot, Nobles intel support AI, had "reprimanded" Black-Box, the artifical aide of Captain Serin Osman-019, for teasing him and his eight subordinates for a series of rack-wetting incidents concerning Parangosky in their dreams-Captain Osman herself, "BB" as he liked to be called, Dr. Halsey, Lord Hood, a brunette Commander he didn't recognize, some dark-skinned LCDR that probably was the biggest geek farthest from a comic book store and other people that escaped his notice.

"Alright!" Parangosky began. "Even though I hate both Halsey and Church-for the record, my doctors say I need to be more open about myself to relieve workplace stress-for some reason I dislike the latter much more. Maybe it's his accent."

**(ME: FYI, I'm Southern/Texan)**

"Thank you Admiral," Dr. Halsey said, smiling outside of a lab for the first time as rumors went.

"Don't thank me. The Director has the _Stalwart_-class light frigate _Mother_ _of_ _Invention_, Hull Classification Symbol Romeo-Tango Six-Three-Six. For those of you who question why this ship has a different classification symbol it's because the 'R' and 'T' are basically an abbreviation for 'Research and Technology.' Fitting considering the experimental nature of Project Freelancer. But that's beside the point. Lieutenant Colonel Silva?"

The Mexican officer nodded and took over. "Alright ladies and gentlemen-and SPARTANs." He laughed at his own joke until Parangosky flipped him with her seemingly frail old lady arms and brought her heel down in the wrong area. "Okay, forget the humor. As soon as Captain Keyes knocks out _MOI_, a boarding action is to take place. The objective of the boarding action is to neutralize hostiles and if possible secure Director Church for reasons that Admiral Parangosky just displayed."

There was girlish giggling from the female audience while their male counterparts winced in sympathy.

"_That's_ the plan?" Suddenly a blue avatar appeared out of nowhere.

"It is," Keyes growled with a distinctive air of pissed off. And that was polite. "And what have you been up to?"

"You know how it looks dark out even though it's only Ten-Hundred?"

"Yeah," everyone responded, suddenly creeped out.

"It's because I took off while everyone was distracted."

One could hear a pin drop at this.

"SHIT!" a certain Captain cursed as he got on the intercom. "General quarters, all hands, all hands! This is your skipper! Man your battle stations, say again, man your battle stations! We are now at war, say again, we are now at war! Big explosions may happen _without_, let me say that last word again, _wihout_ warning. So make sure to rehearse your Wilhelm-esque screaming. Keyes out."

With that a man whose first name was Jacobs got to the bridge. He luckily now had a fancy chair to sit in. So he did that and kicked up his feet, lit up a cigar and began to spit out dribbel admist his swagger.

"Lieutenant Lovell, keep yours eyes off the seats of Lieutenants Hall and Hikowas pants and keep this trillion-credit asset from speeding right into the path of a MAC round! Lieutenant Hall, quit being such a prim bimbo and mind your panel! Lieutenant Hikowa, wake up and get ready to start shooting stuff! Lieutenant Jaggers-wait, how'd you get here?"

"Paperwork error sir," the occasionally drunk and largely incompetent man said.

"Very well. You and Ensign Dowski get me some coffee right now!"

"Sexist!" the young junior officer accused. "You're just telling me what to do because I'm a woman and you pigs are too lazy to get your own damn drinks!"

"No," a new female voice said. "It's because you two are the most cowardly of all of the Navys officers."

Dowski then started crying, obviously overly-sensitive as usual. Jaggers seemed to consider patting her on the back but instead pulled out a beer can out of his pocket and drained it in one big gulp. As soon as he was done the idiot then passed out.

Keyes perked up at the recent arrival. "Miranda! I honestly had no idea you were here! What brings you to visit your old man right now?"

"First off," his daughter began, "doing what Cry-Baby and Drunkie should've done." She produced more than a few beverages with Starbucks logos on their containers.

"Ah!" Keyes realized as he took a sip along with the other officers. "Second off?"

"Hood said since it's, 'Bring Your Kid To Work Day' and that, that woman-."

"Your mother."

"-is doing something with Lieutenant Commander Prudy, this ships Chief Engineer. Can't remember what."

Cortana suddenly appeared. "I told them they could've let me take care of the Slipspace drive but _no_ they have to do it and take up a large amount of time."

As she just as quickly faded away and left the two Keyes to themselves.

"And as a result I'm now your temporary XO."

Although his crew had been diligently indulging themselves in caffeine, at this they spit it out.

Parent and child ducked out of the way, leading to the liquids landing on the still asleep Jaggers and still crying Dowski.

Both of the two stopped what they were doing and started screaming in pain as they ran out of the bridge as though they were on fire.

"You?" Lieutenant Hikowa blurted out, her dark eyes wide as black holes. "Being the XO?"

"I just so happen to be precisely one paygrade below that of my fathers," Miranda said as she stared down the Japanese woman. "If one of you were to become first mate, what skills would, say, Lieutenant William Lovell have necessary for such a task?"

"Genius navigator," the green-eyed man began, "official ship playboy, graduate of Luna OCS at age twenty, three-time recipent of the Bronze Star, wounded twice with associated Purple Hearts, Silver Star-."

"Okay," the twenty-seven year old admitted. "But remember Anna? Who just so happens to be a direct descendant of an Admiral?"

"Alright, but to be honest I had no idea she was Gerovs daughter! I'm just a man!"

"Hey everyone!" a certain redhead senior officer announced. "I'm back!"

"Good Lord," a AI with the look of a important Duke reacted. "Even I admit that you two should have at least considered Cortanas bloody advice!"

"Speaking of me," the rather-annoying today Artificial Intelligence cut in, "scans show a large amount of radiation!"

"Great!" Keyes muttered aloud. "I suppose the _Autumn_ carries the only survivors of nuclear warfare and somehow Dowski and Jaggers are the only ones not sterilized."

Apparently his comment had insight for suddenly there was a huge explosion that nearly blinded the old man.

"WHAT THE-?"

Before the famous line could be completely uttered, suddenly every single gadget in the room shut off at least briefly. By the time even one of them came back online there was chaos.

"Cortana," his daughter inquired. "All due respect, I need a uncensored, no-BS report NOW!"

"We just got hit by an EMP! The radiation must've indicated a mine, definitely nuclear-armed if that!"

"Oh great heavens!" screamed her less intelligent counterpart. "Captain, Captain!"

"Yes Wellsley?"

"The devil-point defense weapons are offline and we have unidentified contacts moving towards us!"

Keyes cursed, lit up another Sweet William, then promptly got on the intercom for the second time.

"All hands, all hands, all hands! This is Captain Keyes! Boarding by hostiles is imminent, say again, boarding by hostiles is imminent! Go to TAC CON Alpha-One, say again, go to TAC CON Alpha-One! Let's give our liverwursted guests a complementary gift basket, courtesy of myself and all of you! Hooyah?"

"Hooyah!"

"OORAH SIR!"

**ME: Gee, I wonder how Director Church got that mine in position? I know, nuclear weapons aren't toys but I was born in a country where they've been tested for years and I don't glow in the dark. Who shall win and who shall lose?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME: Time for the Autumn to be defended-good Lord, we're in for a fight.**

"AHH!" Staff Sergeant Malcolm Geffen screamed in his English accent as he rushed in with his two comrades. "Bloody Hell, we're under attack mates!"

"_Da?_" Corporal Vasily Beloi sarcastically responded in his Slavic one. "I had no idea!"

"Shut up Vaz!" Sergeant Lian Devereaux butted in. Her Asian/French-Canadian nationality showed. Rolling her eyes she got on the radio. "Captain Ponder, this is Sergeant Devereaux. We've secured Launch Bay Seven and are awaiting orders! Over."

"Copy that Sergeant," the demoted officer responded. "Uh, you've got a Pelican inbound, but don't worry-."

"Wait, what?" the female NCO barked out as her Company Commander shut down the link.

Suddenly the distinctive dropship swooped in. All three of the Orbital Drop Shock Troops screamed in shocked and raised their MA5Cs as their reaction.

Carolina jumped out of her ride. A trio of Marines guarding the hangar opened fire but the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds had no effect. With her boots the Freelancer knocked over the only woman in their group, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the nearest of the other two ODSTs.

The remaining one screamed in fright. "_Dasvidaniya _Comrades!" he yelled.

Carolina calmly grabbed him by the head as he turned to run and slammed his face into her raised right knee. Dropping her now unconscious opponent she calmly got to her pilot.

"Niner, we're all good here."

"Got it boss, here comes the rest of the party-goers."

With that York, Maine, CT, Wash, Tex, Wyoming, North and South charged out of the "Blood Tray." All armed to the teeth and ready to win.

"_Mother_ _of_ _Invention_, this is Foxtrot Zero-Eight. Team has been inserted and we're ready to commence with the mission. Over."

"Copy Agent Carolina, standby-." Suddenly the frequency just went from being useful to a headache producer.

"Boss?" York asked. "What just happened?

"I just lost Mother," she answered. "Niner, can you raise Command?"

"Negative. Can't get a signal from the outside."

"Well," South commented, "looks like we aren't in the frying pan now."

"Shut it South," Carolina scolded her.

**(ME: Heads-up; in this version, Carolina is the older sister of the Dakota twins. Come on, she grabbed both of them before getting the two to safety and South seems to envy Carolina and dislikes her showing up to help out her and North.)**

"Yes Mom," the younger agent sarcastically responded. Just before the lights went out.

"FOOLS!" a commanding voice said, further spooking the already fuckin scared-ass Freelancers. "You have made a mistake boarding this sacred temple!"

"Crazed religious fanatic isn't in this year," Wash said as he shook in his grey and yellow armor. "Dude, what the fuck is wrong? We all know the rules!"

"Could've fooled me," a male voice that was just as commanding but less creepy.

"Aw shit."

**ME: Who is this mysterious man? WTF is with him? And why did they turn out the lights?**


	8. Chapter 8

**ME: People, I've got dinner with family. So excuse me if this isn't of the quality I normally produce.**

"I am Colonel Urban Holland," the man said. "Special Warfare Group Three, Commanding Officer."

"Douchebag," Maine growled as his trigger finger itched,

"Silence you insolent brute!" the Colonel admonished him. "Honestly, lack of respect these days!"

Carolina, not wanting to screw around, raised her pistol. "Shut it and-."

BOOM!

The redhead screamed as she dropped the Magnum, cursing the parents of whoever sniped her.

"You shall all pay for your crimes!" the Army officer cried. Suddenly Holland hit them all with a flashbang. When they recovered he was gone.

"Fuck that was weird," Tex commented.

"No shit," Carolina responded. "Niner, warm up and get ready. Mission's over."

"What?" South asked. "We have orders to take out the Autumn, prove the SPARTANs can't beat us, and keep the Director from getting shot in the balls!"

"Obviously Holland ratted us out sis. All of you on the Pelican. We're done."

"Boss!" their pilot called. "Getting a signal!"

"Command?" the teal-armored Freelancer inquired. She was the leader, and even though Holland was a unforeseen variable, she'd take the blame regardless.

"No, from those diversionary troops. Patching you through now."

"Sir, we cannot fall back! We'll never outrun these bastards!"

"We don't have to outrun them to retreat Sarge!"

"Tucker, the enemy will continue to follow us!"

"Dude, we just have to outrun Grif!"

"Son of a bitch," the ten elite soldiers all said.

**ME: Well well. Who shot Carolina? Why is Holland being such a badass? Who's gonna win?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ME: Time to get back to the Blood Gulchers.**

"Echo Five Sierra to _Mother_ _of_ _Invention_!" Simmons pleaded. "Command, we've been overrun! Backup needed ASAP, over!"

"Simmons, what's the word on reinforcements?" Sarge yelled as he bashed a crewman away with his shotgun.

"Still no response!" the younger NCO replied. A grenade exploded, taking out a few of the remaining troopers in his platoon. "Shit, LIEUTENANT MILLER! NOOO!"

The officer reassured him immediately. "No, me and Jo-en-es are A-Okay soldier."

"It's JONES you fucking retard!"

"Now now," Captain Flowes tried to calm his subordinate.

Meanwhile Simmons sighed and picked up his DMR just as he got a message. "Echo Five Sierra, this is Freelancer Agent Carolina. How copy? Over."

Pleased at getting contact with someone outside of the corridor/hellhole that was the battlefield, Simmons answered eagerly. "Hello ma'am, this is Echo Five Sierra. I copy, over."

"Understood, get me to your CO now! Over."

Now the kissass was excited. "Already on it ma'am, please standby. Over."

"Captain sir, I'm gonna patch you in to a Freelancer!" he yelled.

"OK," the man said as he adjusted his radio. "This is Captain Flowers, Alpha Company, First Battalion, Third Infantry Regiment. How can I help?"

"Captain," a rather strained female voice said' "this is Agent Carolina of Project Freelancer. I need your troops to rendezvous with my team in Hangar Bay Seven. Can you get there?"

Flowers answered instantly. "Affirmative ma'am, but be advised we may be a while. Over."

"Just get to our location as soon as you can, out."

"Alright men!" the Captain yelled as he noticed a single young Haiwaiian soldier. "And woman! We've got orders to get to Hangar Bay Seven, so we're Oscar Mike!"

"But we've got all these jarheads ruining my chances with the ladies!" Corporal Tucker shouted as he shot at a few Marines.

"Hey Caboose!" a soldier with a sniper rifle said.

"Yes Church?" the lovable and simultaneously simple kid asked.

"Need you to give these golf balls to those guys, help 'em!"

Without further comment Caboose chucked the two paint/frag grenades at the enemy. Two explosions later the Marines and crew members were "killed."

"Problem solved."

**ME: How was that?**


	10. Chapter 10

**ME: Rebyll gave me this idea boys and girls. And inspired me to continue working on this long neglected project.**

"Guys!" Niner announced. "I got a signal from the _Mother_!"

"Patch me through," Carolina said glumly.

"-Church. Does anyone read me? Over."

She sighed. "Loud and clear sir. Send traffic, over."

"I've noticed the Autumn is still operational. Interrogative: What the fuck is going on?"

"Director, our attempted infiltration was detected by a hostile officer. The dicersionary assault failed. We have no choice but to abort the mission-."

"_Abort?_" She would be given a lethal dose of paperwork later, hopefully the only one on the team. "Agent Carolina, this is damn sudden death. I will not take a paintball to my-."

Suddenly the channel was filled with static. She cursed as the pilot delivered the bad news. "Lost 'em completely boss."

"Alright Niner, get ready for takeoff. Like it or not we lost."

There was widespread sorrow throughout the room. The Director would get shot in the balls, he'd bitch about it even though it was really beyond their control.

Suddenly a blast door opened. They all aimed, ready to fire...

"Wait!" yelled a man in an Army uniform. "Freelancers, we're on your side! Don't shoot!"

"You finally made it here mate," Wyoming commented in his London accent.

"A fellow Englishman?" an ODST Staff Sergeant said as he stirred.

"Bloody Hell!" the Agent yelled as he whacked the Marine with the butt of his rifle.

"The Devil?" responded the Marine as he fell unconscious again.

"Hope one of your buddies knows how to fly Church," Tex said. "'Cause Carolina will NOT let you onboard."

"God damn it," the Sergeant cursed.

Suddenly multiple doors opened and numerous men and women poured into Launch Bay Seven armed.

"Freeze dickheads!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**ME: He-he.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ME: Back to the competion of Freelancers vs. SPARTANS. Anyone who helped me thank you, thanks to all you readers. You guys are the best. Sorry for the late update.**

**SOUTH:**

"Fuck," South cursed as she sized up the opposition. No SPARTANS but a shitload of ODSTs.

Suddenly a group of nine SPARTANs with various color schemes charged in, followed by four in regulation green armor.

"Attention assholes," the lead ODST spoke. "Stand down and on your knees bitches, you're fucking outnumbered."

"Nice Carolina!" South sarcastically congratulated her older sister as she turned-and found Carolina as well as Tex absent. "The fuck?"

"Hey," a SPARTAN commented, "Holland said they were nine Freelancers! Where are the the other two?"

South glanced into the crowd of ODSTs just as four grenades landed amongst them.

"Ah son of a-."

_BOOM!_

**COUNSELOR:**

The Directors frustration did not go unnoticed as his ever-loyal assistant moved to console him.

"Sir, do not be troubled. All you have to do is wear a cup and-."

"NO!" Obviously Doctor Leonard L. Church, Sr., was not in a good mood as always. "If it's so easy Counselor, then _you_ get shot there!"

"I must decline sir."

There was a distinct beeping from his superiors computer. "Ah, my email account. Probably that bitch Halsey-."

The Director clicked on the email-and was greeted by his computer shutting down. "What the Hell?"

Immediately the Counselor knew that whatever bad things were happening, it was about to be even worse.

Alarms then suddenly blared. "Alert, alert, alert! Unauthorized program detected!"

"Son of a bitch!" the two men cursed in sync.

**ME: Now what's going on?**


	12. Chapter 12

**ME: Sorry for the late update guys.**

**DIRECTOR:**

"Jesus Motherfucking Christ, what the Hell is going on?!" Leonard L. Church Senior wondered aloud as he got to the bridge.

There was nothing but chaos as crew members rushed about, obviously with a better idea of the situation than he did. "Commander!"

The CO of the Mother reported. "Director Church!"

"What's going on? I get an email then this happens!"

The naval officer swallowed. "Sir, that email had a computer virus attached to it! Communications are down so we can't warn anyone! Additionally the virus has seized complete control of the ship!"

Before anymore words could be spoken a automated voice announced further bad news. "Friendly-fire protocols overridden. Fellow UNSC vessels may now be targeted."

"Son of a bitch!"

**NORTH:**

Carolina and Tex were having a rematch with two of the green-armored SPARTANS while the battle raged on around them. Leaving North as the only protector for South.

"Stay down sis!" he yelled as he landed precise shots on some ODSTs with his DMR.

"Fuck that chivalrous BS!" South screamed back as she cocked her assault rifle. "Eat lead-based paint assholes!"

"-you sure this paint is lead-based?" he asked as he helped out being the good older brother he was.

**COUNSELOR:**

"Uh," the second-in-command of Project Freelancer stuttered, "program, friendly-fire protocols remain in-effect. Say again, friendly-fire protocols remain in-effect. Acknowledge."

"New target acquired," the program ignored him. "Identity confirmed: _Halcyon_-class cruiser UNSC _Pillar_ _of_ _Autumn_, Hull Classification Symbol C-Seven-Zero-Niner."

"Shit!" the Director cursed. "Um, disengage! Do not open fire!"

"Disengage command not acknowledged."

"God damn it, fucking virus-attached email does this?!"

**CORTANA:**

"Hey Captain," the advanced AI announced suddenly.

"What is it Cortana?" said Keyes.

"I've detected the _Mother_ _of Invention_ sir," was the answer. "She's moving in and will be in optimal weapons-range in about thirty seconds."

"It's probably nothing," Lieutenant Wiliam Lovell said. "Hey, it's not like she's gonna shoot us or something."

Suddenly the _Stalwart_-class frigate aligned itself then fired off a single MAC round.

"Imcoming!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

**ME: Ouch! Who has emailed the Director?**


	13. Chapter 13

**ME: SPOILER ALERT: Here's who emailed the Director.**

**GRAVES:**

"Excellent," the General and one of the three leaders of the United Rebel Front commented. "Excellent."

On a screen in his room aboard the URF destroyer _Staff_ _of_ _Charon_ the damaged UNSC _Pillar_ _of_ _Autumn_ burned like all of the dogs of Earth should.

"Friendly fire my ass," said Graves as he remebered what had caused such damaged-in the Sol System, where all the poor colonists money went!

There was a distinct knock on his door. "It's open Colonel," he simply stated.

The Colonel in question, a former UNSC Marine named Robert Watts (AKA "That bastard" amongst the oppressive pigs), walked in. "The Captain reports his team is ready sir."

"Excellent," Graves used the word for the third-time. "I just can't wait until the UNSC is struck-right where they're strongest."

"We already did General," the jarhead answered. This pissed him off.

"But they don't know we're involved stall! With a rift between their two most successful special forces programs, the United Rebel Fronts insurrection against the tyranny of Earth will be even more successful!"

"-I'm gonna go take a nap then," Watts said. He then left and closed the door.

Graves had hand-picked the eight rogue ODSTs himself. Each man-or woman-would easily overwhelm the defenses of the URFs next target.

"Soon my friend will be truly convinced to support the cause for freedom-especially with all I'm doing for his."

**ME: WTF? I know right? Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ME: Time for Chapter 14.**

**HOOD:**

Things had gone to Hell in a handbasket.

Numerous crew members had died aboard the _Autumn_-suspiciously all of them in red shirts-said cruiser would need expensive, lengthy repairs and the Freelancers and SPARTANS couldn't even be above cracking an insult

"FIGHT, FUCKING FIGHT!" the crowd chanted for the umpteenth time in the last two hours.

It was the Noble Team twins and the Dakotas, cheered on by their respectivteams mates. Then something snapped in the British officer.

"THAT IS IT!" he screamed, stopping the fight and making everyone cower in fear. "I AM MOTHERFUCKING SIR MOTHERFUCKING TERRENCE MOTHERFUCKING HOOD! YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

He then pressed a button and started playing his favorite brand of classical music. It calmed him down and made him a man of his word. Why?

"AH, WHAT IN TARNATION IS THIS BULLSHIT?" a gray-armored SPARTAN exclaimed in a Southern accent. "THIS AIN'T EVEN REAL MUS-."

"THOM, SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!"

"Much better," the Admiral said softly. "Director Church? Doctor Halsey?" He then turned off the music just before they entered.

"Yes sir?" the two asked uncertainly.

Hood nodded then turned around and addressed the still-recovering crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he began. "And whoever didn't appreciate my music!"

There was heavy groaning that eventually subsided. He smiled and continued his speech. "As you all know-."

"Sir!" Cortana interrupted as she her hologram shot up. "I'm detecting numerous in-systems Slipspace whispers and encrypted communications signals!"

"And that means?" he asked, looking to the continent of Africa purely out of boredom.

Suddenly there was a large explosion and all the lights flickered off.

"Ah fuck."

**ME: Now what?**


	15. Chapter 15

**ME: Explosions happened last chapter for a reason. And those pesky Rebels...**

**ME: NOTE: Insurrectionists from Seasons 9 & 10 will appear. Please PM me any confusions regarding them.**

**CAPTAIN:**

"Attention, attention. Slipspace deceleration in approximately two minutes. Repeat, t-minus two minutes to Slipspace deceleration. All personnel report to battle stations immediately."

The announcement was unnecessary for the Outer Colonies-hailing ODST-turned freedom fighter and his seven elite subordinates. They were already in their drop pods and ready to go.

With a splinter faction of the Covenant now aiding the United Rebel Front, they had gained access to technology capable of _in-atmosphere_ Slipspace transitions.

All they had to do was succeed in their mission and Earth wouldhave no choicebait to back off.

"One minute to Slipspace deceleration."

Deeply breathing he completed his final equipment check. Tomahawks, battle rifle, ammo...

Suddenly his pod detached from the _Charon_ and the Insurrectionist officer could only watched as New Mombasa came into view.

"Let's see how you like us on your turf pigs," he silently murmured.

**CORTANA:**

Shit has been fucked up.

That was just one thought the AIs head as she delivered her update. "Sir, backup Orbital Defense Generators are now online. All ODPs are ready to go."

"At least we're covered in-space Cortana," Hood reflected. "What about the situation in New Mombasa?"

She grimaced. "Satellite imagery indicates the present of one _CSO_-class supercarrier, a _Halcyon_-class light cruiser, two URF destroyers as well as four _Paris_-class heavy frigates and three Covenant corvettes."

"And the good news?" the Admiral asked.

She shook her head. "Good news? If you count that's all then yes. Bad news is that they've begun deploying air and ground forces. No way a Pelican could make it past that armada."

"Who said anything about Pelicans?"

**ME: What's going on?**


	16. Chapter 16

**ME: Time to get back to the Battle for Earth.**

**HOOD:**

"Status report!"

His request was met immediately. "Sir, all planet-side assets have been mobilized. Units in Kenya are currently en route to New Mombasa. No activity as of yet beyond Mombasa Island.

The Fleet Admiral nodded as the Home Fleet moved itself into position. "Is there a chance any more Insurrectionists or Covenant ships could arrive?"

"Now that you mention it sir-."

The young naval officer was cutoff by the appearance of a large enemy fleet decelerating from Slipspace.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" was all Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood could say.

"Quite an understatement sir."

**CAROLINA:**

She was seething with anger. First off she was put under the command of a _SPARTAN_ for the mission-and now she wouldn't even be accomplishing the mission. "Until the threat had passed," was the official word.

"So," Commander Carter A-259 asked-he was the Swabbie that Hood thought could lead _her_ Freelancers! "Any idea on what the Hell is going on Agent Carolina?"

"The whole damn Innie fleet just showed up with more Covies," she reported, "_sir_. At least until the Navy deals with those ships we're stuck onboard."

Accepting the mans nod she noticed her younger sister arguing with one of the gray-armored SPARTAN twins. "What now South?!"

"I keep telling this steroid-enhanced fucktard that this is my rifle!" she snapped back, gesturing at an MA37 in her right hand.

"Bitch please!" the SPARTAN responded. "I labeled the damn thing myself!"

Carolina took advantage of the resulting exchange and grabbed the rifle. "'S-B-Three-One-Three,'" she read aloud. "Alright then, now shut the fuck up and get ready!"

Noble Seven nodded and retrieved her weapon, glaring at South when she went to grab a DMR off the rack. The glare was met with two middle fingers.

"I'm dealing with five-year olds," Carolina muttered to herself.

Suddenly two holograms formed. "Quite an interesting vocabulary for a toddler," the first commented.

"I say a four-year old," said the second "but-."

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. Both Eta and Iota complied.

"Come on boss," Wash tried to console her. "At least this can't get any worse."

"All hands," FILSSes voice announced as new alarms blared, "please brace for imminent impact."

She glared at him. "You son of a-."

BOOM!

**ME: Wonder what that was.**


	17. Chapter 17

**ME: For now we're going to New Mombasa loyal readers. And going to introduce some new characters from Forward Unto Dawn. But first let's see what the Innies are up to.**

**CAPTAIN:**

It was just like the old days; excluding his Covenant allies and crack UNSC Marines firing at him.

The ex-ODST growled as he reloaded; they were inside the ONI Alpha Site now, but the local defenders were not giving up. In fact more then a few guards had been able to get the drop on the URF-Covenant group.

"Doctor Sebiel," he said via a secure COM channel, "we're almost there. Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

**LASKY:**

In all of his short military career, Cadet Thomas Lasky never expected having to fight on Earth.

By extension, he also didn't think he and Hastatis first combat experience would be _fleeing from a Grunt_.

Then again the short alien had some sort of energy weapon while the seven cadets had-nothing.

"Flee Imps!" the Grunt taunted as they ran. "Flee from the sheer power I-."

There was a sudden gunshot and the bastard dropped down with a large portion of its neck blown off.

Lasky stopped to catch his breath and found the source of Hastatis salvation with Chyler. It was a lone NMPD officer with a Magnum in his hand and a civilian girl that looked about nineteen behind him.

"Hey there guys," said the cop. "You Militia or-."

"No," Hastatis leader Orenski cut him off. "Cadets from Corbulo Academy Officer."

The man grunted. "Well shit, I could use some backup. Covenant and Innies are all over the place, we need all the help we can get."

Just then the ground shook, and all nine heads turned to find a giant-four legged machine.

"SCARAB!"

"Like I said before, we could use some backup."

**DIRECTOR:**

"Damage report!" the _Mothers_ skipper shouted.

"Multiple hull-breaches sir, attempting to seal them off now. MAC Gun is offline, we lost one of the engines, reactor's now operating at seventy-five percent capacity!" a young officer answered.

"Any good news?" the Counselor asked timidly.

"Radar is still funct-oh fuck, multiple inbound contacts! I repeat, we have numerous bogies on approach vectors towards us!" a Lieutenant said.

"Weapons, prioritize whatever boarding craft are coming at us. I want the guns to knock them out first."

"But Captain, we have two-dozen plus fighters-."

"A boarding craft can put frigging troops in this ship son, a God damn Longsword can't! Am. I. Understood?"

"Aye aye sir."

"FILSS," Church said, "sound the alarm. Have the Freelancers a-and the S-spartans ready to assist the ships troopers."

"Affirmative Director."

_Here we go._

**ME: How was that? Sorry I didn't get to the Freelancers or Spartans yet, you guys'll have to wait until Eighteen. Sorry for the delay, reviews and PMs with ideas are always appreciated. Thank you.**

**Hey, does anyone have any names for Six and Seven? And what should they look like without their armor?**


	18. Chapter 18

**ME: Alright guys, here's a Christmas present. And by that I mean this is w thank Samtrix and LilliHunter for helping me out.**

**CHIEF:**

BOOM!

The Chief was grateful to have grabbed the wall immediately upon hearing the warning from FILIS and magnetizing his boots-for the explosion immediately knocked everyone but the other four SPARTANs in Blue Team over.

The fire only lasted for seven seconds-then was extinguished by the vacuum of space.

"Blue Team," he commanded, "assist Noble Team and the Freelancer agents immediately."

There was no response to his needless order, as already the five men and women set to work. John grabbed Commander Carter and pulled him to his feet before helping the two twins in gray armor. Looking around he saw virtually everyone was now safe-

"I DON'T WANNA END UP LIKE GEORGIA!"

-except for Agent Washington, desperately clinging to a piece of the ruined deck.

John sighed and moved to retrieve him, only to be stopped by Agent Carolina.

"I got this Master Chief," she said, pulling out a modified magnum and firing a grappling hook. Retrieving the now quivering Washington, the cyan-armored woman walked out of the ruined deployment bay along with the others. John made sure to seal the blast doors before asking a question.

"What happened to Georgia?"

Agent York answered sheepishly. "He went into space this one time Chief and his jetpack malfunctioned. We never found his body."

"Attention all personnel," FILISes voice interrupted via the loudspeakers. "We have boarders inbound. Please report to battle stations immediately."

"Well I'll be damned!" said Thom of Noble. "Looks like we're hosting a party folks."

"Yes we are Lieutenant," John responded dryly. "And everyone on the guest-list wants bullets."

The group then moved out at the behest of Noble One, their various weapons locked and loaded for battle.

"Alert, alert! Hostile forces have breached exterior defenses. All personnel standby to repeal boarders."

The announcement had barely ceased when a lone Elite suddenly broke through a bulkhead and charged at the mixed group. Immediately the combined firepower of the SPARTANs and Freelancers killed the alien but the Chief had enough time to observe something strange about it.

"Cortana, what kind of fighting techniques are the Elites taught?"

"Well," she responded, "both the males and females are trained by their paternal uncles in basic combat skills. For the ladies it's mainly self-defense, but apparently their mothers also teach them to aim for the groin."

"Guess that explains a few things," Noble Six commented as he poked the corpse with his rifle. "Thankfully I bought myself protection."

"Looks like great minds think alike sir," responded John.

**COUNSELOR:**

"The situation has grown beyond our current capabilities sir," the African-American said. "I recommend immediately sending out a Mayday call."

His superior was not pleased. "Need I remind you Counselor that aliens and human insurgents are shooting plasma and MAC rounds at us. I don't think anyone CAN respond to a damn mayday."

"Well-."

Suddenly there were screams of pain from outside the sealed bridge that cut him off-and made the second-in-command to the Director of Project Freelancer wince at the thought of becoming a combatant.

**ME: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	19. Chapter 19

** ME: I don't know about you guys, but it's about time something went right for the UNSC for once. And it's time for the best ship in the Navy to make that happen.**

**CAPTAIN KEYES:**

"Status report!" the commander of the _Infinity_ shouted to the bridge crew.

"All weapons loaded and ready!"

"Course inputed!"

"Engineering reports reactor operating normally, slipspace drive fully charged!"

"Captain," Lieutenant Dominique squawked, "incoming transmission from Lord Hood!"

Keyes calmly tapped the holo-table in response, nodding as it projected the Chairman of the UNSC Security Council. "I trust things are going well sir?"

The British nobleman smiled grimly. "Captain, we're holding the Covenant and Insurrectionists off-it's just a question of how much more of this the fleet can take. I hope your new ship is worth every bloody Credit or we just blew half the budget on nothing AND there'll be a planet-wide invasion."

The American officer nodded solemnly. "We'll get it done Admiral, you can count on me and my crew. Keyes out."

Now it was time. "Helm, prepare to jump to slipspace. And Serina?"

The AI formerly assigned to the _Spirit_ _of_ _Fire_ appeared instantly. "Yes Captain?"

"Are we ready for this?"

Serina nodded. "Only thing is we're stlll at TACCON Alpha-Three sir. I can escalate to TACCON Alpha-Two immediately if you wish."

Keyes merely nodded; two seconds later alarms began ringing throughout the ship.

"Alright people, let's get to work! Engage the slipspace drive!"

Serina smirked. "Moving us to where we can die at the hands of the enemy alongside the rest of the Navy but hopefully killing a few aliens first, aye aye Skipper!"

**SILVA:**

If there was one good thing about running tour at Corbulo, it physically enabled you to escape a God damn Scarab.

Running wasn't what Cadet Chyler Silva wanted to do, but she didn't even have a rifle. So she retreated along with the rest of Hastati and the two civilians they had encountered into a subway station.

"Oh my God, oh my God-!"

"Shut your fucking lip Sully!" Vickers cursed.

"Quiet, both of you!" Tom said. "I think they can hear us!"

"All of you-," Chyler began.

"Hey guys!" it was the girl, who they had learned was named Sadie. "Over here!"

One of the communication terminals was still working. "Can't anyone use it to contact the UNSC?"

"I can," Dimah piped up, the blond quickly getting to work. "With any luck I can get us a few Longswords and kill that Scarab."

"Get a distress beacon out first," Orenski ordered. "First thing we need to do is to get command aware of what the Hell is going on down here."

The blonde nodded and typed in the necessary commands with a speed Chyler didn't know was possible. "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! This is Cadet Dimah Tchakova. Repeat: Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! Covenant and human insurgent forces are attacking New Mombasa, I repeat, New Mombasa is under attack! Eleven hostile warships in the air along with multiple fighters, ground forces present with heavy armor. Say again, enemy warships and fighters in the skies as well as heavy armor on the ground. We need immediate reinforcements! Mayday, Mayday, does anyone read?"

Suddenly Chyler heard footsteps. "Guy-."

The lights went out.

**ME: Uh oh. Just thought I'd focus on the normal people of the UNSC instead of the Freelancers and Spartans-even though they're the heroes. Still gotta throw Joe Average a bone I guess.**


	20. Chapter 20

**ME: Now let's see how the Mother of Invention is doing.**

**DIRECTOR:**

"FILSS," he said, "would you mind telling me who and what the Sam Hill is out there?"

The "Dumb" AI responded in her usual tone. "Director Church, it appears that Covenant forces have neutralized the squad on guard-duty and are now attempting to gain access to the bridge. I have called for security in accordance with standard-."

There was a clash against the sealed blast-door, frightening the Counselor.

"FILSS, what Covenant-?"

The door was suddenly blown off and knocked Church and his second-in-command to the floor. There was a brief, one-sided firefight as the bridge crew members were swiftly eliminated by either plasma rounds or advanced projectiles.

A Jiralhanae Chieftain revealed himself, snarling down at him and the Counselor.

"Humans," he growled.

"I have soldiers onboard this ship," the Director responded.

"Where are they?" Before he could answer, the Brute knocked him out with his fist.

**SIX:**

"Contacts!"

They had run into their first real group of enemies, four Elites accompanied by two groups of Grunts and Jackals. Rifle fire from Blue Team had taken out two of the Elites but the other Hinge-Heads had succeeded taking cover.

"Sis," he called out to his twin, "sweep left with me."

"Roger," Noble Seven responded as she threw a grenade. "Frag out!"

One Split-Lip was forced out into the open as a result, but before the gray-armored SPARTAN could take him out the alien threw himself forward. Six was knocked down by the thing and was just cursing in fury when his sister knocked the freak off.

"Don't you DARE mess with my brother ET!" the ice cream-lover screamed as she stomped on the poor Elites crotch. "That's my job!"

"Thanks Seven," he murmured before mercy-killing the Elite. He looked around and only saw a cowering Grunt living amongst its dead brothers.

"PLEASE SPARE ME DEMONS!" the alien pleaded. "I HAVE A WIFE AND MANY-."

"Heard it all," Six cut him off. "You see here pal, my sister and I are good at unethical interrogation techniques. That's one of the reasons we're about seven-feet tall and are the most badass motherfuckers alive."

"Interro-."

Seven then aimed her DMR at the Grunts crotch. "So either talk about why you decided to board this ship or I start to have some fun today."

"We were meant to capture a human scientist!" The alien was definitely telling the truth. "Direct, dir-I don't know his name!"

"Thank you," the Lieutenant said before knocking out the Grunt with his boot. "Noble One!"

"Six?" The cobalt-clad Commander asked.

"Sir, I just confirmed the Covenant and Innies are after Director Church. Before you ask, it seems pretty legit to me-why lie when one of the interrogators is my sister with a DMR aimed at your-."

Carter held up his hand. "Good work Six, no need to explain. And can I ask why you and your twin are so crazy?"

"Why are you and Kat so close?"

**ME: How was that?**

**Hey guys, does anyone have any names for Six and Seven as well as a profile?**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name: Carter**

**Rank: Commander**

**Position: Team leader**

**Weapon of choice: DMR**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**If you guys got anything, please submit via a PM or review. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ME: Time to get back to Hastati Squad.**

**ORENSKI:**

The lights came back back on in ten seconds.

Before that Hastati screamed like a bunch of five-year olds.

Orenski was now straining not to drop Tchakova, who had jumped into her arms in fear, while JJ cowered behind her. Vickers literally had his hands full with Sully, while Lasky and Silva stood where they were.

"I think I need to change my pants," he commented shakily, prompting the senior cadet to curse in pure frustration.

"Focus Hastati!" Orenski ordered. "We have a mission to complete, and I will not have fucking Kindergarteners screw things up! Am I clear!"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" They bellowed in response.

"Hey guys," the cop said, "I think there's a reason the lights went out."

"What is it?" She asked.

Before Branley could answer, a Elite suddenly uncloaked and grabbed him before slamming him into the floor and slamming his-or her-foot on his crotch.

"Oww..."

Orenski had just started screaming when another Elite grabbed Sadie and put her energy sword to her neck. Two more Elites came downstairs into the station while a final pair of the black-armored Spec Ops emerged from the subway tunnels.

"I believe I know have your attention," the lead Elite addressed her and the rest of Hastati. "So humans, who did you contact?"

"What?"

"Tell us who you contacted," the Elite holding the civilian hostage demanded, "or your friend dies by my hand!"

"Wait!" Lasky yelled before she could stop him. "It was just a distress signal we sent, okay? We broadcasted over a open channel, we don't know if anyone heard it!"

"Very well," the Elite said. "Now tell me one more thing-where the Hell did your female companion disappear to?"

"Ummm..."

Orenski looked around, and sure enough Silva had-somehow-seemingly vanished into thin-air.

"Tell me now boy, or I remove your reproductive organs-SLOWLY!"

Before Lasky could create a suitable answer, suddenly the Elite that had Sadie cried out in pain and dropped to the floor. Orenski saw the cause to be Silva, who stood over her conquest-with a fire extinguisher.

"You will pay for that human whore!" The lead Hinge-Head as she drew an energy sword-only for her helmet to suddenly start glowing. "AW, SON OF A BI-."

_"BOOM!"_

**ME: I'm thinking of having the Infinity kick some Covie/Innie ask next chapter, any one got suggestions? Reviews please and thank you for reading this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**ME: Time for the UNSC Infinity to be a badass ship.**

**NOTE: Some tech is bowered from CreamOfWheat2311.**

KEYES:

"Lieutenant Lovell, how much longer?"

"Approximately two minutes Captain!" the NAV officer responded.

"Acknowledged." Keyes turned to Weapons. "Lieutenant Hikowa, status on the energy projectors and primary MAC guns?"

The Japanese women double-checked her station before answered. "Energy projector capacitors fully charged sir, as are the MAC guns which are fully loaded as well."

"Ops?"

"Captain, engineering reports reactor stable," Lieutenant Hall reported.

"T-minus one minute sir!'

"Thank you Lovell." Suddenly the Captain remembered something critical. "Shield status?"

Serina decided to answer. "We'll come out with our shields up at one-hundred-percent Captain. It'll take the bastards longer to kill us."

"Thirty seconds!"

Keyes calmly nodded, and did a final check.

"Five, four, three, two-."

_Infinity_ finally came out of Slipspace-and the bridge crew were all greeted by the image of a Covenant super-destroyer.

"Oh son of a-."

The curse went unheard as the ship slammed into the super-destroyer, breaking it in half.

Serina smirked and glanced at Keyes. "Bow shields at ninety-five-percent sir-Oh, by the way, we're clear of Slipspace."

The Captain shook his head. "Very well. COM, inform Lord Hood of our arrival."

"Aye aye sir," Lieutenant Dominique said as he typed in the necessary commands.

Moments later Hood appeared. "Nicely done Captain, but don't pat yourself on the back yet. We got a Covenant carrier that's been an itch we haven't been able to scratch."

"I presume this is our target Admiral?"

"Correct, take it out. Its escorts appear to have peeled off but proceed with EXTREME caution."

"Understood sir, we'll get it done and be back for drinks later. Keyes out."

He then issued his commands. "Weapons, get our energy projectors ready! Ops, tell engineering to be ready for a LOT of stress! NAV, bring us up on the target! COM, inform me if we get any messages regarding the target or any other subject!"

"Aye aye sir!" The four Lieutenants answered in sync.

"Captain, reading active, I repeat, active sensor pings from the target!" Serina warned.

"Understood Serina, you have permission to jam them! Lieutenant Hikowa, status!"

"Weapons are still charging sir," she said calmly. "Give me more forty more seconds and we'll be good."

"Oh _wonderful_, we have seven torpedos inbound sir!" Serina reported.

"Let's see how they handle our defenses," he said, hoping to buy them time.

The _Infinitys_ pulse lasers picked off three of the torpedoes instantly, destroying the other four seconds later.

"Both energy projectors ready sir!" Hikowa reported.

"FIRE!"

The lights dimmed and Serina was unable to snark for once as the Infinitys most powerful weapons fired. As luck would have it the carriers shields were recharging, so it was pulverized.

"Score one for the _Infinity_!" Keyes yelled.

"Not so fast Captain-it appears we've attracted a lot of attention."

He sighed. "Very well. Good work everyone, but the job's not done yet-as usual."

**ME: Hope this was good guys, review please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**ME: Alright folks, let's get back to the Mother of Invention.**

**GRIF:**

"Mother...fucker...I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO FUCKING RUN!"

The Hawaiian soldier braced himself for a hit from Sarge, which surprisingly was avoid in favor of a lecture. "Grif, you incompetent, tax dollar-wasting, fatass son of a bitch! You didn't even jog, the rest of us had to slow down so you could keep up!"

"Why did we even do that sir?" Simmons asked.

"Oh come on-," Grif protested.

"Simmons, my one desire in life is to die right after Grif! If we had left him for the aliens and rebels, I could've lived a lot longer! No, this way we all die-Grif just dies a few seconds earlier!"

"Shut up dudes!" Everyone groaned and turned to find Vic, the most annoying of all of their battalions communications personnel. "Seriously, the aliens can hear you dudes!"

"Vic, thank God for you being here and Grif being such a flabby son of a bitch!" Sarge shouted, not noticing both Grif and Vic roll their eyes. "We need you to get us either reinforcements or a metric fuck-ton of ammo!"

"Isn't Grif responsible for carrying the ammo Sarge?" Donut asked. "After all, that's what you said at last weeks staff meeting right?"

Before Grif could point out carrying the ammo would be work for him, plasma fire and screams were heard. "Alright men, looks like the enemy is upon us! Grif, give Vic your rifle!" He only groaned at that, causing Sarge to curse under his breath and take the rifle.

Sarge had just given Vic the MA5 when a pack of Brutes stormed in. Grif was on the ground panting and tired, so the leader was able to pick him up with ease.

"No, no, no!" Grif pleaded, but holding him by his neck, the Brute merely roared and threw him at Sarge, Simmons, Donut and Lopez.

"_Porque?_" the Mexican complained as they were all knocked over.

"Hey Caboose?" Grif half-moaned.

"Yes Grif?"

"These guys are our friends, help them."

"OK!" Caboose aimed and began pulling the trigger.

However, he failed to stop pulling the trigger.

"Uh, sorry angry monkey guys, I can't seem to help you right now."

"Well fuck," Grif complained. "Sarge, can I tell you something?"

"What is it numb-nuts?" The NCO replied.

"I was the one who put Donuts glitter in your helmet, not Tucker!"

"I knew it!" Yelled the pervert, simultaneously glancing at Kaikainas pants despite a Brute holding him prisoner.

"HEY FREAKS!"

All Brutes and humans turned to find Church, his sniper rifle pointed at the Chieftain.

"Put down the morons and drop your weapons!"

The Chieftain just flipped Church off and readied his Gravity Hammer.

"Alright then..."

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Needless to say, not one shot hit.

"Come on!" Grif yelled, attracting the attention of two Brutes. "Wait, don't eat me! I'm all fat, you guys'll get cancer or something! Eat Sarge, he works out!"

Before they could be consumed, an explosion took out a bulkhead. Rifle fire then dropped the Brutes.

"Oh God..."

Having thus saved the Army troopers, fourteen SPARTANs and nine Freelancers walked in.

**ME: How was this?**


	24. Chapter 24

**ME: Time to get back to Hastati.**

**NOTE: Included is a VERY ugly word, something that is bad even by RvB/Halo standards. If you cannot tolerate such language, please stop reading this chapter right now. That's right, hit the back button immediately. You have been warned. Also, do not use said word at home kids.**

**SILVA:**

"BOOM!"

The lead Elite dying distracted the other four, so she decided to make the most out of it.

Silva threw her last plasma grenade at one of the two Elites from the tunnel, killing both of them. She then turned and cut down the remaining Hinge-Heads with a plasma rifle.

Turning around she helped up Sadie, the poor girl shaking in fear as she got up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Startled the cadet turned to find the cop, Branley, barely able to stand. "I mean, a frigging alien warrior woman from outer space stomped on my balls, but no, my girlfriend probably needs more attention."

"Mike, shut up!"

"Aw," Orenski sarcastically commented, "you two are already having your first argument! Let's get back to work people, this city ain't gonna save itself!"

Suddenly something roared angrily. Silva turned around and found her plasma rifle cut in half-then found herself lifted off the ground by an angry Elite she thought she had knocked unconscious.

"P-please," she choked, "I-."

"CHYLER!" Tom yelled as he ran to her rescue-only to be kicked in the groin. "I-."

"SHUT IT PUNY HUMAN MALE!" The Elite roared. "YOUR CLICHED DEDICATION TO THIS PATHETIC WRENCH OF A WOMAN IS LAUGHABLY FUTILE, FOR I SHALL KILL HER NOW!"

"B-bitch," cursed Silva through her choking.

The Elite merely tightened her hold. "I hope you don't have any unfulfilled dreams," she taunted, "_cunt_."

The Split-Lip raised her energy sword in the air, smiling evilly and even chuckling.

"Say your prayers now worthless-."

_"BANG!"_

**ME: What incredibly implausible plot device just saved Chyler? Will military personnel ever clean up their language?**


	25. Chapter 25

**ME: Alright, time for some good old-fashioned in-space ass-kicking.**

**CHIEF:**

"W-what?" One of the soldiers stuttered in disbelief. "Where the Hell did you gray people come from?"

John shook his head. "She's colorblind isn't she?" he asked the squad.

"Yep," Cortana answered before they could, to the surprise of everyone but him. "She...shows symptoms of being mentally incompetent and/or unstable as well."

"Oh my God, you saved us Master Chief!" A man with pink hair and a high voice exclaimed. "I'm so taking you out shopping later!"

"Alright people," Commander Carter thankfully interrupted, "we got a job to do here. The Covenant and Insurrectionists appear to be here on the Mother of Invention with the intent of capturing the Director and the Counselor. Master Chief, I'm sending you to the bridge to secure the HVIs at all cost. Nobles Six and Seven as well as the troopers will escort you there."

"Alright sir!" The squad leader yelled. "You heard him Chief, lead the way!"

"You can count on us sir!" Noble Seven added as the Chief checked his weapons.

"I know I can Charlotte-."

"What the fuck?!" Even John was surprised at Carter. "All due respect sir, how the Hell did you know my name?"

**COUNSELOR:**

"AWWWW!" he screamed through his gag. "LET ME GO!"

"HURRY!" one of the four short aliens carrying him exclaimed, completely ignoring him. "THE DEMONS MAY SEE US!"

"WHAT DO WE DO IF THEY SEE US?" asked another.

"DROP THE HUMANS AND RUN!" the first alien answered.

"BUT THEN THE CHIEFTAIN WILL USE US AS TOOTHPICKS!" a third protested.

"SO WE WILL HURRY UP AND GET OFF THIS SHIP, SO THE CHIEFTAIN " suggested

The Counselor sweated bullets as he thought about what would happen. Both he and the Director would have whatever information they wanted tortured out of the two, and then the Covenant would dispose of them. Or they could force both men to work on some project of theirs.

And the worst thing was they wouldn't be rescued.

**ME: Thanks to you readers for your collective patience. Review and PM.**


	26. Chapter 26

**ME: Alright, time to get back to the UNSC giving the Covies and Innies a official Welcome-to-Earth-ya-bastards gift basket. Starting with Hastati.**

**SADIE:**

"What the Hell?" She asked, shocked by the sudden death of the Elite.

She turned and found a group of Marines, one of them held a smoking MA5.

"Ha-ha!" He laughed. "Check it out guys, I no-scoped that bastard!"

"You can brag later MacCraw," the female leader lightly admonished before addressing her and the cadets. "This is Sergeant Lopez of the UNSC Marine Corps, ass-kicker extraordinaire. Who are you guys?"

The oldest of the cadets, Orenski according to her uniform, decided to answer. "Senior Cadet April Orenski Sergeant, we're Hastati Squad from Corbulo. How did you find us?"

"Orlav picked up your distress beacon ma'am," Lopez answered. "We thought it might be a trick so we didn't respond over radio; you probably wouldn't have been able to respond in the first place."

"...Pelican...-sign Stickybeak calling any survivors in Mombasa, does anyone copy?" A female voice from the terminal Dimah overrode said.

"It's Burgundy!" Exclaimed one of the Marines.

Lopez walked up to the terminal and tapped it. "Burgundy, this is Lopez. Do you read me?"

"Oh God," the pilot responded. "Sarge, is that really you?"

"Damn straight," the NCO responded. "I found nine survivors with my squad, we're in Kikowani Station. Over."

"Kikowani? Mind telling me where that is Sarge?"

Lopez cursed under her breath briefly before glancing at a map. "Okay, Kikowani Station is in Kikowani District, Sector Zero, northeastern side of town. You might wanna get another one of your friends to get out the survivors, got it?"

"Understood Lopez, I'll get there ASAP. Beak out."

"You MacCraw?" Sadie asked one of the Marines.

"Yeah, you can thank me later Miss-."

"-Sadie, Sadie Endesha-Oh fuck, guys I need to use that terminal!" She exclaimed.

Not answering why she needed to Sadie ran up and starting typing immediately. "Vergil, it's me! Vergil, can you get me through to him?"

"Kid," the Sergeant asked, only to be cut off by Dad appearing.

"Sadie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, "you?"

"Sealed tight-wait, who's that?"

"Sergeant Lopez sir, UNSC Marines."

"Good, I need you to get my daughter out of the city! Please!" Dad asked.

"Already on it sir-where are you?"

"Data Center," he answered. "Don't try and get me, just get Sadie out of Mombasa and away from these Covenant and Insurrectionists!"

"Dad," she protested, "I'm not leaving you to die with only Vergil as company!"

"I can't hold you back dear," he sighed.

"He's right Kid," said Lopez. "We already got the Covenant to worry about, we can't take anyone else." She then turned to the screen and said, "Me and my Marines'll do our best Doctor Endesha. You might wanna delete any, y'know, classified intel before the enemy gets it. Lopez out."

With that she cut the transmission, turning to a fuming Sadie. "Look, I'm sorry and all Sweetheart, but we'll be damn lucky to escape in our current situation. And it's not as if your father's ONI, what use do they have for the Superintendent?"

Sadie slowly raised a middle finger. "You guys can go, thanks for saving me, Mike and Hastatis asses but I'm not leaving my dad after everything!"

She turned to ignore Lopezs protests and found one of the cadets handing over one of the energy swords the Elites had. "Thanks for saving me Marine, here's a little gift."

MacCraw activated the weapon after a few tries. "Alright Covenant, get ready to get your purple asses sliced up by M-A-C-C-R-A-W!"

At least someone was having a good day.

**CARTER:**

He swallowed and looked at Charlotte in the eye-something impossible to truly accomplish with a helmet on.

"I'll explain later Lieutenant, just make sure the Director's safe."

She nodded but her brother spoke up. "Permission to know how you even know her name Commander? Did Kat get rid of the black ink?"

His number two nodded. "I did..._Alex_."

"God fucking damn it!" Six cursed. "Bitch, what did I tell you-."

"ENOUGH!" 117 interrupted. "With all due respect sir, we have a mission to complete. Are you coming or not?"

"Thank you Master Chief," Carter said. "Lieutenants, Staff Sergeant, go with the Chief! Good luck everyone!"

"Hey Commander-due," a soldier whose IFF tag indicated he was Vic said. "Mind if I go with the Chief Dude?"

"Go, now!" With that they all filed out towards the bridge.

He turned to Kat. "Did you really have to call him that? Those two don't need to be more unstable."

"Right, and you didn't call Seven by her real name. It's not the end of the world Noble One."

"Could you get back to our objective Commander?" Carolina ask, not bothering to conceal her impatience.

Before he could answer, a distress call came over the radio. "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! This is Echo Three Foxtrot requesting immediate assistance! Multiple hostiles in the hangar bay, we're losing ground! I say again, the enemy is securing the hangar bay!"

"Alright Noble, we got our destination! Agent Carolina, you and your Freelancers are to follow us! We got a ship to save.

**ME: Okay, please review guys. Thanks for reading and supporting this story.**


	27. Chapter 27

**ME: Happy Memorial Day weekend everyone. This chapter is dedicated to those who have fallen for freedom. God bless America.**

**CHIEF:**

"You know John, I have Six and Sevens files. Wanna see?" Cortana asked.

He whispered, "Yes" not wanting to alert the Lieutenants.

NOBLE SIX

EYES ONLY

NAME (G): XXX, Alexander (M)

RANK: Lieutenant

SERVICE NUMBER: S-B312

BIRTH DATE: XXX/XXX/XXX

BIRTHPLACE: Killeen, Earth

SPECIALTY: Pilot/assassin

PERFORMANCE:

Classified as "hyper-lethal" along with his sister, only bested by S-117 and even then just barely. Extremely effective killer; when combined with S-B313 is a virtually unstoppable force. However, please note that he does prefer operating alone or with his sister and as such is not the perfect fit for a group like NOBLE. Excellent pilot as well; S-B312 and S-B313 should've been awarded the Legion of Honor for their control of a XXX fighter during the Insurrection of Mamore.

COMMENTS:

Six would definitely be cherished by the warrior tribes of old; I have a feeling he'd be a Mujahideen fighting Soviets if he was born in Afghanistan during the 60s. Tends to prefer close-quarters combat more then Seven and probably would have a good talk with S-A239 over the merits of MA5Cs in urban environments. But I'd still keep my eyes on him; his fireteam in Beta Company was frequently beaten or nearly-beaten due to his difficulties with cooperating with someone other then his sister.

NOTE:  
Alex is a self-described "chocoholic"; attempting to take his Twix or Dove bars is a guaranteed suicide at best. Don't insult or hurt his sister if you want to live. And for the love of God do not call him Alexander; it pisses him off for reasons unknown to even ONI. I advise keeping the twins together to make use of their unique capabilities.

NOBLE SEVEN

EYES ONLY

NAME (G): XXX, Charlotte (F)

RANK: Lieutenant

SERVICE NUMBER: S-B313

BIRTH DATE: XXX/XXX/XXX

BIRTHPLACE: Killeen, Texas

SPECIALTY: Pilot/assassin

PERFORMANCE:

Like her brother is only bested by the Master Chief himself. Top-notch shot, more so then her brother. Usual method of operation involves Seven taking down targets at a distance while Six takes on the enemy head-on, although she's no slouch in CQC situations. Is a skilled pilot and can handle both atmospheric and exoatmospheric craft like Da Vinci handled art.

COMMENTS:

Seven HATES Insurrectionists with a passion; whatever Emile's done to separatists pales compared due to the damage one rebel soldier she "interrogated" suffered. I recommend letting someone on NOBLE that's more restrained handle prisoners. I attribute these actions on her part to post-traumatic stress disorder Seven endures as a result of her and Sixes parents being killed by Earth-based Insurrectionist supporters. Although a bit reserved with Spartans other then her brother due to previously mentioned PTSD once trust issues have been dealt with she's far better at making friends then he is.

NOTE:

For Christs sake avoid taking Charlies ice cream. And do NOT call her Charlotte; she "feminized" a male SPARTAN that did in spite of her telling him not to.

The Chief then moved into the elevator with the others. Three SPARTANs and ten soldiers made it difficult but they managed.

"So, what's the plan Master Chief sir?" A Corporal named Simmons asked.

"How about," Grif cut in before John could answer, "we just sit back and let Green Giant here handle all the work? It's only alien space marines, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Maybe we should use your fat ass as a shield motherfucker!" Six suggested. "That's the one thing it's good for?"

"Focus-," John began, but before he could continue the doors opened.

**TEX:**

"Contact!" she yelled as she noticed the cloaked Elite Spec Ops.

Linda, Blue Teams sniper, killed both of them before Tex could even aim her rifle but a plasma grenade from the last sailed through the air and landed on the SPARTANs rifle.

The good news was no one died. Bad news was the sniper rifle was now...inoperable.

"Would've been good to point that out earlier Tex," South snarked.

"Hey," the Freelancer shot back, "at least I noticed them. You're too busy bitching to pay any God damn attention."

"How 'bout we all shut up," Carter said through clenched teeth, "prioritize on saving this ship and not pissing off any commanding officers?"

More screams and plasma fire were heard. Tex heard footsteps and raised her MA5C.

"More tangos coming up!" Carolina shouted.

The blast door opened-and a lone naval crewman ran in.

"Oh God!" he shouted. "Those bastards, they just killed Kenny! Fuck, he had a wife and kids plus a dog, a cat, a goldfish, a parrot, even a bunnie back home-."

A bullet tore through the sailors neck and he died coughing up blood. The cause was revealed to be a group of insurrectionists.

"DIE UNSC DOGS!" the rebels yelled as they opened fire.

Tex took cover with the others and pulled a out frag grenade. "Up yours!" she yelled as she threw the grenade.

The four S-IIs moved in post-explosion and cleaned up the survivors. Ambushes occurred more often then not but nine Freelancers and eleven SPARTAN easily neutralized the ambushers.

Eventually they reached the entrance to the hangar, which was guarded by a lone Grunt.

"Take this Demons!" he yelled as he fired his plasma pistol-or attempted to fire, since his weapon was apparently out of juice.

Tex laughed along with the others, and smirked sadistically as Emile from Noble Team-wait, wasn't he the asshole that stabbed her-ran up and beat the Grunt with his fists.

"Why do I feel something really bad is gonna happen?" Washington asked.

"Oh come on-."

Suddenly the blast doors-along with a portion of the wall surrounding them-were blown off and two massive Covenant warriors charged in.

"OH SHIT, HUNTERS!"

"DAMN YOU WASH!"

**ME: How was that?**


End file.
